High School with Vampires
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Elena Gilbert is the new girl at Robert E Lee school.  The three bad boys of the school want her. But each of them hold a secret. No official pairings. But it is K/E, D/E, E/E. Mostly K/E.
1. Chapter 1

High School with Vampires

Chapter 1

**_Elena's pov_**

* * *

><p>I am Elena Gilbert, the new girl of Robert E Lee School. And I'm dead scared. I've always been scared. I just can't help it. I've always been shy. But now I'm extra scared. Because I know my parents aren't here because they died in a car crash last spring. So Margaret – my 5 year old sister – and I moved down here, to live with our Aunt Jenna. And its been great, so far. Its not that I don't appreciate what Aunt Jenna is doing for us . . . its just . . . well, its just . . . I miss my parents! Its so different without them, but I am seventeen years old now and I must act mature. For Margaret's, Aunt Jenna's and my sake. I don't want to be known at Robert E Lee as the new girl who is a baby.<p>

Sorry, skipping the subject. Enjoy:

"Elena, dear, get ready for school!" Aunt Jenna yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I was in bed, already regretting the day before it has begun. But it's a new experience and I want to give it my all. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I loved singing in the shower. I didn't like to admit it but I am a very good singer. Anyway, after the shower I go into my room and choose a pair of denim jeans and a white silk blouse. Along with some blue sneakers.

Aunt Jenna put my long, brown hair in a French plait and . . . I like it. I decide to just have some toast and coffee. After I was ready for school I only then walked to the school. I knew where it was and I told Aunt Jenna that I wanted to be alone.

She understood. So there I was, walking to school and that's when I heard it. The crow. It was the biggest crow I ever saw. It looked at me; I looked at it. When it lifted its mighty wings I saw it shone like a thousand emeralds. I snapped back into reality and walked faster to school. There is something strange at Mystic Falls, I thought as I arrived at school. When I entered the school yard, some people stared at me. Some boys gaped at the sight of me, which left their girlfriends glaring at me. This made me blush extremely badly, so I lowered my head and walked to an empty table. I opened my book bag to find my usual things: about a dozen reading books; a few textbooks for classes and my writing materials. I got out a reading book called _Girls That Growl _by Mari Mancusi. See I always read every time I came to school. And I got into the book I was already on page 110 Chapter 12 –

_Too depressed to go back to cheerleading practice, I decide to head home. When I walk in the front door I'm greeted by the most glorious smell in the entire universe. Like a bug to a light I'm drawn to the kitchen, practically –_

I was interrupted by a great move in the bench. I look to my right toward where the movement came from. And I saw three guys sitting by me. Two on the other end of the bench and one next to me with his arm around me. The one next to me was very buff and had dark hair. The one opposite him was buff too and had short black hair. And finally the one opposite me had was slightly less buff than the others and had brown hair." Name's Tyler." The one next to me said in deep voice, hoping I would fall for that.

"I'm Dick" the one opposite him said, trying to copy Tyler.

"And I'm Jeremy." The final one said.

I was appalled that these boys were so close to me; Jeremy's knees were touching mine; Dick was trying to play footsies with me. And Tyler was gripping me closer as I tried to get up." Now where do you think you're going, beautiful?" he whispered in my ear.

"Hey, guys why doesn't beautiful come with us to the alley after school?" Jeremy suggested.

The rest of them nodded. But I just shook my head." That sounds like a lovely invitation, but I can't go." I said nervously.

"But why?" Tyler yelled.

That's when I snapped; I couldn't take being spoken to like that." Because I don't want to, okay! Now do me a favour and leave me alone!"

They looked astounded. I believe they were never spoken too like that either. But serves them right. No girl in this school should be treated like!

So I got up fast; before Tyler could grab me again and sped away.

I looked behind me; to see if Tyler and the others were following me. So I bumped into a girl. I turned to say sorry and saw that she was very pretty. She was tan and had blonde hair." Watch where you're going you little twit!" she yelled and walked away.

I saw that two other girls saw that and they came to my aid." Hey, don't worry about Caroline." The tall one.

"Yeah she is mean to everyone now that her boyfriend dumped her. And he has gone out with nearly all the girls at school! Then there's another guy who also dated every girl and another ..." The small pixie one said.

The tall one shot her a glare and she shut up." I'm Meredith, by the way, and this is Bonnie." The tall one said.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert." I said.

I feel like we will be friends for life.

* * *

><p><strong>So...?<br>What do you guys think. I decided to add some charactors from the book, but it is still mostly the show! OOOH! I wonder who the three mystery guys are? You guys can take a guess. Though, they will be there in the next chapter;) Plz REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	2. Chapter 2

**Basically in this chapter, Elena will meet the three bad boys of the school. Lucky her. Not really.;)**

**Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 2**

**Elena's pov**

* * *

><p>The warning bell for first period rang and I went to class. But, unfortunately, Bonnie nor Meredith were in my class; Biology.<p>

But Tyler and Dick were.

**Good News:** Neither of them sat next to me.**  
>Bad News: <strong>They both noticed me.  
><strong>More Bad News:<strong> They came to talk to me!

"Sup, beautiful." Tyler said.

"What? You nor Dick aren't going to sit next to me?" I asked, confused by why they are not sitting next to me.

I thought they would be trying hard to sit next to me. The way they acted this morning." I wish! But in Biology class; this is Damon Salvatore's table. No one dares to sit in his place." Dick explained.

"Why?" I asked, still confused.  
>"Cause every guy that mess' with Damon always ends up the hospital." Tyler said, going white.<p>

"Wait, I'm confused; who is Damon Salvatore?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. You're new. Damon is one of the three Robert E Lee bad boys. They are worse than us." Dick said.

Both Dick and Tyler were pretty bad. Then I don't ever want to meet the three bad boys all at once." Should I be worried about sitting next Damon?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"If you're hot then you don't have to worry." A vioce said, that came behind Dick and Tyler.

Dick turned around. but they were both hiding me from the stranger." Damon! What a durprise to see you." Dick stuttered.

"Yeah. Whatever Loser. Now move out my way so I can see the girl, since you guys mentioned how hot she was." Damon said, as he pushed Dick and Tyler to their seats.

Damon was covered in black. Black pants, black shoes, black shirt, black leather jacket. His hair was even black!

"Those two idiots weren't joking! You are gorgeous." He said, as he took off his black sun glasses and sat down.

"I don't suppose you actually know my real name?" I asked, bluntly.

"Nope. Not a clue. What is it?" He asked, showing an evil grin.

I sighed and rolled my eyes." It's Elena. Elena Gilbert." I said.

Damon took one of my hands and lightly kissed it. How like a gentlemen." Welcome to Mystic Falls. I hope we will see alot of each other." He said.

I shook my head as if to say," Great!"

* * *

><p>Biology class ended, but another class began.<p>

Before I could enter the Algebra class, Damon stopped me." You are really fun to mess with." He said, smiling.  
>"Please, tell me there is a reason why you are doing this?" I asked.<p>

"Well, yeah. I just came to tell ya that another of the bad boys is in your class." Damon said, pointing to a guy who looking at Damon and I.

Mostly me.

This dude had blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He smiled when he saw me look at him. He nodded toward me.

I looked back at Damon. And he was smiling evilly." Good luck, Elena." He said, before he left.

I sucked in some air before entering the class. I looked around for empty seats. Luckly I found one. Next to Bonnie, thnak God!

I don't have to sit next to a bad boy again. I quickly walked to the seat next to Bonnie's. As I sat down, she smiled at me." So? How was your first class?" She asked, excitedly.

"It was . . . interesting." I said.  
>"Really? What did you have?" She asked, curiously.<p>

"Uh . . . Biology." I said, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

But, unfortunately, she did." Ahh. You sat next to Damon Salvatore, didn't you," She asked, as I nodded," I knew it! Hey, don't worry. Damon is a jerk with all the girls at school."

Bonnie made me feel better.

But I could feel someone staring at me." Is . . . is someone staring at me?" I asked her.

She turned around and sighed. She turned and faced me, unsmiling." Yup." She said, sadly for me.  
>"Who?" I ventured on.<p>

"Klaus," She simply said," great! Another jerk that is going after my friend."

I turned around and met the same striking blue eyes that I caught staring at me again." Oh no." I said, with a sigh.

"What?" Bonnie said, staring at me.

"Well . . . Damon said I should be careful around him." I said, gesturing to Klaus.  
>"Even though Damon's a huge ass. I agree. Klaus is nothing but trouble." She said.<br>"Joy." I replied.

I looked back at Klaus. He was still staring at me.

Please let this class be over quick!

* * *

><p>Thank you! God was on my side today.<p>

Algebra was over and done with. Time for favourite class . . . English!

But my mood was spoiled when I walked out of the class.

"Hey, Elena." Klaus said, coming behind me.

I sighed and turned to face a smiling Klaus." Hello, Klaus."

He kept smiling." Do you want me to walk you to your next class?"  
>"No thanks." I said, as I started to walk on down the hallway.<p>

"Well, do bad; I'm gonna walk with you." He said, effortlessly catching up with me.

I glared at him, while he smiled at me. He wore a leather jacket, white shirt and denim jeans.

I groaned in dismay. He laughed in glory.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at English class, before I could get inside the room. Klaus gave me the same warning Damon had." Elena, the last bad boy is in your class." That was all he said, about that anyway.<p>

"Thanks for the update Klaus."

Once again before I could enter the room, Klaus grabbed my arm." Before you go, I wanted to give you a . . . kiss." He said, with a smile.

He started to lean toward me when I slapped him across the face. Hard. So hard, that I hurt my hand and that Klaus had to flex his jaw afterwards." What the hell, Klaus!" I yelled.

People started to stare. One of them was Meredith. But she came to save me.

Meredith came to my side and glared at Klaus." Klaus, you ass! Why do you have to do that to my best friend?" She demanded.  
>"Because I can, Meredith," He snapped, staring at her then he turned his gaze toward me," Until the next time, Elena."<p>

Then he left. Meredith stared at me, worriedly." Are you okay, Elena?" She asked.  
>I nodded." Yeah. I'm fine." I said, as we entered the class.<p>

We found two empty seats between a guy and a girl. Meredith sat on the girl's side, while I sat on the guy's side. I inhaled sharply." You must Elena?" The guy asked, smiling a cocky smile.

"Yes I am. And you are the third bad boy." I stated.  
>"Yup, that's me. I'm Elijah, Klaus' brother." He said, extending his hand.<p>

I shook it. He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and a blue top." Like what you see?" He asked, when I started to stare at his shirt.

I snapped out of it."Uh . . . sorry." I said, starting to blush.

"That's okay. You know I could take it off, if you want." He said, smiling evilly.

I groaned." Am I going to have to put up with you, Klaus and Damon for the rest of the day?" I asked, hoping for a 'no'.

"That depends; do you want that?" He asked.  
>"No!" I said, as if it were obvious.<p>

"Then yes. You are going to have to put up with us today." He said, with a slight chuckle.

I groaned. Then today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated it pretty fast, didn't I!<strong>

**Like this chapter, hate it? Just, plz, REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


End file.
